


Война в тылу

by badweather



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Drunkenness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Recovery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс — способный лидер, добрый и веселый человек, хороший друг, пример для подражания и преданный солдат. А также — человек, балансирующий на грани самоубийства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Война в тылу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Homefront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520775) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Спасибо Iris_kella, Loy Yver Кorgorush, мистер Бартон, мистер Роджерс за бета вычитку!

Не то чтобы Тони злится на Клинта и Брюса за то, что они напоили Стива. Нет. В основном он злится на то, что в тот момент он находился в другом месте. И если уж совсем начистоту — он злится потому, что его не было рядом по нетривиальной причине: ему пришлось изображать взрослого ответственного человека. Обычно он подобным не страдает, и спаивать Стива, когда он, Тони, решил доставить удовольствие Пеппер и побыть взрослым, было абсолютно нечестно.

Стив — отдельная история: его можно напоить, только если влить в него достаточно алкоголя, чтобы преодолеть его метаболизм. Беда в том, что если это организовать, получится практически мгновенное алкогольное отравление. То есть, Стив словит около минуты кайфа и где-то полчаса рвоты.

Ученые Щ.И.Т.а всё равно хотели попытаться, но Стив наотрез отказался. Вообще он редко отказывается, но когда это случается, — его невозможно переубедить. Тот факт, что Тони его поддержал, принес только пользу, ибо Тони мог часами спорить с кем угодно ради самого процесса, и его не интересовали никакие процедуры, после которых Стиву могло стать плохо. Тони обозвал то подразделение Щ.И.Т.а «братством недоучек» и впервые в жизни Коулсон не раскритиковал данное им прозвище.

Поначалу он не понимает, что произошло. Вернувшись в поместье после встречи с инвесторами, он застаёт вполне мирную на первый взгляд картину: Клинт и Тор, режутся в его новую трёхмерную компьютерную игру, Брюс читает научный журнал, а Стив дремлет на диване. Потом он понимает, что именно его насторожило.

Во-первых, игра ещё не дописана. Что означает, что Клинт, скорее всего, взломал защиту его сервера и потом эти двое быстренько научились в неё играть. Это злит Тони, но он быстро понимает, что из снайпера и скандинавского бога получились неплохие бета-тестеры.

Во-вторых, Стив никогда не дремлет. Особенно на диване. Он всегда сидит на диване настолько прямо и правильно, что у Тони от одного взгляда на него сводит шею, а спать Стив предпочитает в своей комнате.

В-третьих, при более внимательном осмотре, оказывается, что Стив не спит. Он лежит на боку, сунув одну руку под подушку, а второй прикрыв лицо. Он расслаблен, а волосы взлохмачены. Стив похож на скучающего гепарда: прикрыв глаза, он лениво наблюдает за игрой Тора и Клинта.

— Привет! — говорит он, завидев Тони, но не шевелится и не встаёт. — Привет, Тони!

— Ой, папа дома, — выдаёт Клинт и тыкает Тора в бок.

— Не отвлекай меня, — отвечает Тор, изо всех сил концентрируясь на игре. Тони ничего не делает наполовину, и игра — не исключение: она представляет собой смесь шутера от первого лица, ролёвки и новой версии тетриса.

— Что вы сделали со Стивом? — интересуется Тони, скидывая маску взрослого: снимает пальто, пиджак, галстук; расстегивает жилет; вынимает телефон из кармана жилета, планшет — из кармана пальто, две флешки — из внутреннего кармана пиджака, наушники — из кармана брюк, блютус — из уха. Оказывается, у него очень много вещей.

— Напоили меня, — отвечает Стив. Он не глотает буквы, но говорит достаточно медленно.

— Я думал, это невозможно, — говорит Тони, глядя на Брюса.

— Это не значит, что я не хотел, — жизнерадостно возражает Стив. Он сладко потягивается, отрывая бёдра от дивана и поджимая пальцы на ногах.

Тони берёт стакан с кофейного столика и принюхивается к содержимому. Оно приятно пахнет и, пожалуй, это единственное, что он осознаёт, до того, как понимает, кого винить.

— Твой самогон? — спрашивает он Тора, который кивает в ответ.

— Мягкий, но эффективный эль, — объясняет Тор. Клинт кидает в него L-образную штуковину, тот отвечает использованием Меча Справедливости, для получения которого в активах должны быть пять допусков четвертого уровня подряд и одна очарованная принцесса. Очень неплохо.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты присматривал за детьми, пока папа был на работе, — обращается Тони к мягко улыбающемуся Брюсу.

— На самом деле, всё это чрезвычайно любопытно, — отвечает Бэннер. — В этой асгардской… жидкости нет ни капли алкоголя, я проверял.

— Скажи это тому пьянице на моем диване.

Стив смотрит на него — безмятежно, благостно, совершенно безумно. Неудивительно, что ему это идет. Впрочем, Тони всё ещё не обнаружил ничего, что не шло бы Стиву.

— Похоже, оно работает на психологическом уровне, — продолжает Брюс. — Я попросил Джарвиса его просканировать…

— …было щекотно, — бормочет Стив. Брюс продолжает:

— Он определённо находится в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, но это завязано на психофизиологию. Похоже, эта жидкость опьяняет ровно настолько, насколько ты хочешь быть пьяным. Клинт выпил почти столько же, сколько Стив, но вполне функционален. Клинт?

Бартон начинает декламировать алфавит в обратном порядке, Тони обрывает его на Ф-У-T.

— Вы напоили Стива при помощи магии, — подытоживает он.

— Похоже на то, — пожимает плечами Брюс. — Я всё ещё анализирую данные. Скопирую их на твой сервер, когда закончу, но не смей отправлять их Ричардсу. И если опубликуешь их раньше меня, я впечатаю тебя в стену.

— Публикации — это скучно, сам ими занимайся, — отвечает Тони. Он садится на край дивана, упираясь спиной Стиву в грудь. — Ничего не болит?

— Не-а, — радостно отвечает Стив. Тони ерошит ему волосы, чтобы иметь возможность заглянуть ему в глаза. Взгляд Стива немного расфокусирован, но в целом ничего страшного. — Я прекрасно себя чувствую.

— Ну ещё бы, — хмыкает Тони и опирается на него как на спинку дивана. Стив смеётся и подвигается, чтобы Тони было удобнее. Его пальцы запутываются в жилете Тони.

— Встреча с инвесторами, — рассеянно поясняет он, наблюдая за Тором и Клинтом. — Эй, Клинт, если выстрелишь в Тора Z-той, он выронит Шлем Доблести!

— Неспортивно! — возмущается Тор.

— Извини, я просто хочу увидеть анимацию, там был какой-то баг, — отвечает Тони тоном, совершенно не предполагающим извинения. Клинт целится и стреляет, Тор роняет Шлем Доблести и взрывается, убивая Клинта в процессе.

— Ты зараза, — объявляет Бартон. Тони как-то отстранённо замечает, что Стив гладит шов его жилета. Рядом с ними на диван плюхается Наташа, заставляя обоих нервно вздрогнуть. Стив вытягивает шею, чтобы её увидеть.

— Привет!

— Как проходит операция «Беспамятство»? — интересуется она.

— Медленным шагом, тихим зигзагом, — отвечает Стив. Она хлопает его по бедру, потом садится на него, пристроив ноги на диване, чтобы лучше видеть персонажей Клинта и Тора через голову Тони.

— Об этом что, знали все, кроме меня? — спрашивает Тони. Он выбит из колеи тем, что в его доме теперь живут странные люди, которые на него не работают (что само по себе непривычно); они выносят его общество и иногда даже симпатизируют ему. И вот все они сидят в одной комнате и занимаются какими-то дружескими вещами, типа режутся в компьютерную игру или пьют за чье-нибудь здоровье.

— Не злись, — серьезно говорит Стив, глядя на Тони. Он опускает голову и опять прикрывает глаза. — Мстители не должны сражаться между собой. Только со злом. Там, снаружи. — Стив пытается взмахнуть рукой, но выбивает подушку из-под головы, теряя равновесие. Тони почти падает с дивана, Наташа тоже должна бы, вот только Тони уверен: она умеет летать, поэтому она приземляется на ноги и с комфортом устраивается на кофейном столике. Стив выглядит удивлённым.

— Ты сейчас, конечно, очень смешной, — говорит Тони, — но, думаю, тебе надо проспаться.

Стив кивает и позволяет Тони поднять себя с дивана, при этом его немного заносит.

— Спасибо, — говорит он спине Тора.

— Отдыхай соразмерно своему удовольствию! — отвечает Тор, что звучит немного непристойно, но скорее всего, является лишь пожеланием спокойной ночи. Тони отлепляет Стива от Тора, хотя Стив сейчас как два очень неповоротливых Старка. Стив обхватывает его за плечи и повисает на нём. Тони задумывается о создании нового позвоночника. Нынешний уже почти не выдерживает подобные нагрузки.

— Не злись, — повторяет Стив.

— Я не злюсь, — отвечает Тони.

— Вот и отлично.

Пошатываясь, они направляются в комнату Стива. Он опирается о стену, пока Тони открывает дверь, и, кажется, в постель его тоже придётся уложить. В конце концов, Тони удаётся сгрузить его на кровать.

— Кажется, я немного перебрал, — отмечает Стив.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Потому что если ты заблюёшь мне эти ботинки, чистить их буду не я, — отвечает Тони. Он почти уверен, что эта фраза должна быть обращена к нему самому. Странно находиться по другую сторону границы во взаимозависимых отношениях с алкоголиком.

— Не. Я устал, — бормочет Стив.

— Сначала выпей воды, — поучает Тони и исчезает в ванной. Набрав стакан воды, возвращается в комнату, где Стив уже успел угнездиться на кровати: упереться локтями в колени и обхватить голову руками. Он берёт стакан и пьёт воду мелкими глотками.

— Спасибо.

— Ты не должен позволять Тору себя спаивать — следующую фразу надо запомнить на будущее — он безответственный. А Брюс просто хочет изучить твой метаболизм. Тебе повезло, что я хороший друг и знаю, что делать в таких ситуациях.

— Мы должны были дождаться тебя? — Стив улыбается.

— Ну да, но в таком случае сейчас мы оба были бы никакие, потому что я не люблю смотреть, как человек пьёт в одиночестве. Так что, всё к лучшему.

— Прости. Я просто подумал... что мне будет хорошо. Давненько я ничего не пил, — с тоской в голосе говорит Стив. — Последний раз — после Баки. — Он трёт лицо ладонью. — Он умер.

— Я знаю, — говорит Тони. Ну вот, начинаются пьяные слёзы, что с этим делать? Он даже не любит плакать по пьяни.

— Я просто хотел забыться на пару часов. Не думаю, что хотел слишком многого, — продолжает Стив. — Но не мог. Дурацкая сыворотка. Поэтому я просто... — он вздыхает, опускает голову ниже и держится за затылок. — Я просто скучал по нему. Скучал, и скучал, и скучал. А он всё не возвращался.

Тони молчит, потому что банальности в такой ситуации только раздражают, а больше ему предложить нечего.

— Иногда... — говорит Стив севшим голосом, — я думаю про «когда я вернусь». Когда я вернусь, Пегги будет смеяться до колик; я скажу ребятам: «Парни, так держать, мы выиграем эту войну» — и все будут считать меня сумасшедшим. Но потом я вспоминаю, что никуда не вернусь. Никогда.

Он хлюпает носом, слезинка падает в стакан. Стив ставит его на тумбочку.

— Я так скучаю по Баки. По Пегги и парням. По генералу Филлипсу и Говарду.

Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем Тони соображает, что «Говард» — это его отец. А Стив не замолкает.

— Я скучаю по своему мотоциклу и машинам в Нью-Йорке, знаешь, тем — старым. По одежде. У еды странный привкус, машины отвратительны... — он замолкает и закрывает лицо руками. — Я ненавижу это место. Люто ненавижу.

Тони садится рядом, так, что их плечи касаются.

— Я просто хочу вернуться. Лучше бы я умер.

Это нехороший звоночек, потому что, даже будучи пьяным, Стив говорит связно. Он понимает, о чём речь.

Тони проводит рукой по его волосам. Он не говорит, что «дальше будет лучше» (потому что знает, что это не так); что он «всё понимает» (потому что у него даже в голове не помещается всё то, что потерял Стив).

— Прости, — тихо говорит он.

— Ты не виноват, — отвечает Стив. — Тебя я не ненавижу. Только всё остальное.

— Я не думаю... — Тони осторожно выбирает слова — практически впервые в жизни. — Не думаю, что кто-нибудь об этом знает. Большую часть времени ты выглядишь довольно жизнерадостным.

— Я солдат. Иду, куда приказывают.

— Ты не подписывался на криозаморозку, кэп.

Стив как будто ещё больше сжимается в комок.

— Я никогда не вернусь домой.

— Попытайся об этом не думать.

— Как ты думаешь, почему я напился?

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Тони. — Поверь, я знаю. Давай ты пойдешь спать?

Стив кивает, позволяет уложить себя в кровать и вытирает нос рукой. Тони смахивает слёзы с его лица, хлопает его по плечу и уходит.

Он заходит в свою комнату, тихую и тёмную, и набирает Коулсона.

— Старк, — вздыхает тот. — Что ты взорвал и во сколько это нам обойдётся?

— Кажется, кэп на грани самоубийства, — отвечает Тони.

На другом конце телефона надолго повисает тишина.

— Как минимум, в депрессии, — добавляет Тони.

— И твой вывод основан на...

— ...на том факте, что он только что заявил мне, что лучше умереть, чем жить в двадцать первом веке, — отвечает Тони. — Ему плохо. Не думаю, что он совершит самоубийство, он другим тоном говорил, но...

— Излишний риск?

— Мне знакомо такое желание.

— Мы думали, он справляется, — размышляет вслух Коулсон. — Он хорошо общается с командой, адаптируется к новым технологиям. Он выглядит счастливым.

— Не сейчас. — Тони замолкает. — Так что будем делать?

— Здесь мы бессильны. Либо он приспособится, либо нет.

— Это неприемлемо.

— Отлично, тогда твоя работа — прикрывать его во время драк, пока он сам либо выплывет, либо потонет.

— Этого недостаточно.

— Придётся довольствоваться малым. Поверь, я готов выслушать все встречные предложения.

Тони нечего сказать. Это он не может перепрограммировать.

— Хорошо, что он об этом говорит, — с сомнением в голосе произносит Коулсон. — Дай ему время. И… Тони?

— Да?

— Никаких асгардских пьянок в ближайшее время.

— Откуда ты... — Но Коулсон уже повесил трубку.

Тони швыряет телефон через всю комнату. Он ударяется о стену, но не ломается. В конце концов, это продукт «Stark Industries».

Потом он матерится, поднимает телефон и тяжело садится на кровать.

* * *

На следующее утро Стив как всегда просыпается в нечеловеческую срань. Когда Тони вваливается на кухню, тот уже закончил пробежку и делает себе завтрак. Яичница из четырех яиц и тарелка пасты. Стив ест много и обычно это продукты в каких-то абсолютно несочетаемых комбинациях.

— Доброе утро, — говорит он и вручает Тони чашку кофе.

— Ненавижу утро, — заявляет Тони. — Ты выглядишь омерзительно бодрым.

— Та штука Тора офигительна. Никакого похмелья. Хочешь яичницу?

— Я хочу... — Тони думает пошутить про «хочу умереть», потому что по утрам чувствует себя именно так, но решает, что это плохая идея. — ...пойти ещё поспать.

— Ты миллионер, кто тебя держит? — непринужденно отвечает Стив.

— Ты не способен сопереживать нам — промышленным магнатам.

— Ничуть.

— Рожа пролетарская.

Стив всё-таки ставит перед ним тарелку с яичницей и устраивается рядом с порцией пасты и своей яичницей.

— Что ты помнишь из вчерашней ночи? — спрашивает Тони, стараясь не показывать, насколько его это интересует.

— Хм. Диван. Слушай, твоя новая игра классная! А потом... ты уложил меня спать, да? Это я помню. Мы разговаривали? — Он щурится. — Кажется, да.

Тони всё-таки трус.

— Нет, ты сразу уснул.

— Я никогда не умел пить. Спасибо, что присмотрел за мной.

— Ты довольно спокойно к этому относишься — для бойскаута.

— До сыворотки я иногда выпивал, — пожимает плечами Стив. — После — тоже, но получалось так себе. Тор говорит, что достанет мне ещё этого пойла.

— Не увлекайся.

— Чья бы корова мычала! Да нет, — отмахивается Стив. — Время от времени выпить приятно, но прошлой ночи мне надолго хватит. — Стив улыбается и ест свой чудовищный завтрак. Если бы вчера ночью Тони собственными глазами не видел, как этот человек оплакивал весь свой мир, он бы ни за что об этом не догадался.

И у него нет ни малейшего представления, как это исправить.

* * *

Проблема в том, что очень трудно отличить ситуации, в которых супергерой подставляется, от моментов, когда он трезво оценивает опасность. Тони, будучи воплощением безрассудства, не понимает: Капитан Америка погружается в работу, потому что это работа или потому что он втайне желает умереть.

Это пугает Тони. И тот факт, что это его пугает, тоже нервирует. Тони привык быть поверхностным придурком, у него это очень хорошо получается. И его основательно задалбывает собственное беспокойство, проявляющееся стоит только Стиву исчезнуть из поля его зрения дольше, чем на час.

Тони постоянно наблюдает. Когда они не спасают Землю от очередной угрозы, он присматривает за Стивом и дважды его спасает, но не может определить — это желание умереть или просто неудачный вторник.

Вне работы за Стивом наблюдает Джарвис и выявляет только одну достойную внимания закономерность: Стив засыпает в слезах примерно два раза в неделю.

Твою ж мать.

Тони собирает Стиву мотоцикл, потому что это единственное, что он может сделать своими руками, что может улучшить ситуацию. Но он не позволяет себе обмануться. Хотя бы потому, что Старк сам бывал в том аду, то есть, в похожем, конечно: его родители погибли, когда он был подростком, его пытали в пещере в Афганистане. А единственное, что поддерживает в нём жизнь, медленно его убивает. Но случаются и приятные моменты. Он прекрасно знает, что никто не может помочь с этим справиться.

Тони погружается в плохие воспоминания. Его отец, возможно, был слишком строг, а мать… единственный сын слишком сбивал её с толку, но они любили его, и он любил их. Он старался избегать воспоминаний об их смерти — слишком уж больно было, но сейчас он вспоминает, чтобы найти ответы. Вспоминается, как он держит в руках один из отцовских гаечных ключей и как часами крутит его в руках. Моменты, когда он никому ничего не должен.

Стив скучает по своему мотоциклу, а Тони никогда не собирал такой механизм. Для Старка всё логично.

Получается смесь винтажа и модерна, но Тони не пытается заменить старый мотоцикл Стива, он просто хочет дать механизму душу. Мотоцикл не вызывает вопросов у полиции, он непритязательный, на удивление мощный и раскрашен в синий и белый. Тони откапывает в закромах старый логотип со времён, когда у отца была автомобильная компания, и добавляет наклейку «Stark Motors» на бензобак. Он уже некоторое время размышляет над идеей сконструировать для Стива костюм наподобие собственного (Стив никогда на это не пойдёт, но мечтать не вредно), поэтому он раскрашивает шлем в цвета, которые планировал использовать для костюма.

Когда Тони показывает ему мотоцикл, Стив выглядит ошарашенным, но потом осторожно касается кожаного сиденья.

— Знаешь, почему иметь свои колеса — это клёво? — спрашивает он, и это не то, что ожидал услышать Тони.

— Из-за тёлок? — высказывает предположение Старк. Он всегда любил машины, потому что они классные. Любил машины ради машин, но он способен оценить красоту женщины за рулем элегантного авто.

— Из-за свободы, — отвечает Стив. — Можешь отправиться куда угодно, и никто тебя не остановит.

— Скажи это полиции.

— Мотоцикл восхитителен, Тони. Спасибо.

Взломать базу данных департамента транспорта — плёвое дело, и Стив даже не возражает, потому что он, вероятно, самый сознательный водитель в стране. Через два дня у него есть права. Еще через пару дней в одиннадцать ночи Джарвис сообщает Тони, что Стива нет в комнате; что он зашёл в неё, вышел и вывел мотоцикл из гаража.

Тони нервничает и следит за GPS до начала второго утра, когда мотоцикл возвращен на место, а Стив идёт по коридору.

— Капитан Роджерс уснул, — отчитывается Джарвис пятнадцать минут спустя.

После этого Стив почти перестаёт плакать по ночам. Он просто... иногда уезжает на мотоцикле около полуночи, возвращается через пару часов и падает на кровать.

Тони надеется, что ему лучше, но совершенно в этом не уверен.

* * *

День рождения Клинта наступает примерно через месяц после вручения мотоцикла, и, к удивлению всех окружающих, Бартон хочет устроить вечеринку. Мстители проводят некоторое время, решая как именно отмечать. Среди нет единства: Тор предлагает пир, Тони думает… ну, это лучше не озвучивать. Брюс упоминает ужин где-нибудь; Наташа всю жизнь ходила только на вечеринки, где все шпионы и пытаются друг друга убить, как в фильмах о Джеймсе Бонде. Для Стива празднование дня рождения — это торт и патефон. А Клинт никогда ничего не отмечал, что душераздирающе само по себе. Это надо было срочно исправлять.

У Тони, единственного в компании, есть опыт организации вечеринки в любой точке спектра между «а мне уже восемь лет» и «асгардская оргия», так что он начинает собирать музыку со всех доступных серверов, заказывает много алкоголя и пару тортов (ладно, для этого есть Джарвис), а также заставляет Бартона составить список гостей. И вдруг — чудо! Вечеринка!

Получилась интересная смесь. На ней присутствуют мстители, куча агентов Щ.И.Т.а, Тони озаботился приглашением старлеток и моделей, пришли несколько знакомых Брюса (не из «братства недоучек», этим Тони запретил у себя появляться), которые поначалу тусовались в углу вместе с Бэннером, пока окончательно не освоились. Праздник получился спокойнее, чем привыкли Тор и Тони, на порядок увлекательнее, чем всё, к чему привык Стив, и гораздо менее травмоопасный, чем привыкла Наташа. Клинту понравилось. И это, видимо, самое главное.

Тони обходит гостей, выпивает, слушает обрывки чужих разговоров об оружии, новой коллекции Готье и физике элементарных частиц, крадёт чужие куски тортов, а потом замечает Стива.

— Веселишься? — спрашивает Тони, падая на диван. Стив широко улыбается.

— Конечно! Мне понравился торт, — он указывает на пустую тарелку неподалёку. — И… — он оглядывает комнату. Тони прослеживает его взгляд. — Эти новые девушки… — бормочет он, а улыбка становится смущённой. У него появилась привычка говорить «новое» обо всём, что относится к двадцать первому веку. Это не так сложно выговорить, как числительное, и оно дает некий флёр футуризма. Новые виды спорта, новые технологии, новые девушки.

— Хочешь, я тебя кому-нибудь представлю? — спрашивает Тони. — Или мне самому выбрать?

— О нет, я и так себя прекрасно чувствую, — отвечает Стив. — На них очень приятно смотреть, вот и всё.

Тони щёлкает по фляжке, торчащей из кармана Стива.

— Тор?

— Угу. Я подумал, будет вечеринка. Надо стать её частью.

— И как?

— Отлично. Но не беспокойся, всё под контролем, — любезно говорит Стив, достает флягу из кармана и предлагает её Тони. — Я не хочу уснуть посередине вечеринки.

Тони делает маленький глоток. Жидкость пахнет как золото, а на вкус похожа на сироп от кашля (искусственный подсластитель с вишневый вкусом только без горчинки лекарства). Совершенно бессмысленно.

Тони крутит в руках фляжку и замечает, что она армейского образца. Стив такой бойскаут. Он забирает флягу, откидывается на спинку дивана и смотрит через плечо туда, где Тор что-то напевает. Тони подозревает, что это асгардская версия « [У детки есть за что подержаться](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csNPRjNlzec)».

— Приятно опять услышать пение солдат, — говорит Стив.

— Тор не совсем солдат.

— Без разницы, — отмахивается Стив и добавляет с теплом в голосе. — Он один из наших.

Тони хмурится. Стив это замечает и улыбается, повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Я капитан, а он один из наших. Ты знал, что мои ребята сочиняли песни? Это было почти соревнование. Посмотреть, что доведёт меня до белого каления, — добавляет он со смешком. — Большинство из них были непристойными. Моей любимой была «Танцовщицы налётчиков Роджерса».

— Налётчики Роджерса?

— Нас по-разному называли. «Вопящие коммандос», например, но кодовое имя было «Линия белой звезды». — Стив рисует пятиконечную звезду на груди Тони, едва касаясь его пальцем. — «Налётчики Роджерса» или «Налётчики капитана» были самые распространённые. «Синий крест» — как «Красный крест», ну, ты понимаешь. Ладно. — Он мурлычет свинговый мотивчик. — «Танцовщицы» — это песня о том, как после смерти налётчика, его встречает не ангел, а танцовщица. У каждого была своя девушка. Баки бегал за девицей из французского сопротивления, один из парней был... влюблён в принцессу Элизабет — теперь королеву, конечно. Другой вроде как встречался с трансвеститом, но это была шутка, пошлая шутка. А я... — Стив замолкает, его взгляд становится пустым. Тони видел такой у вернувшихся с войны.

— Ну давай, — говорит Тони — Стив возвращается в настоящее. — Напой мотив.

— Пой «У окна», а я тебе помогу, — бормочет Стив, повторяя бородатую шутку Говарда, когда Мария просила его аккомпанировать. — Как же там было...

Тони ждет, слушает, как Стив мычит себе под нос, и в кои-то веки его терпение вознаграждено. Стив поёт тихо, но в ноты попадает.

 _Проклятый ангел не прилетит_  
За тем, кто ушёл и вернулся назад.  
Налётчику Роджерса нужен не нимб,  
А шлюха, что душу проводит в ад!

 _Песня нужна, что слыхал отбывая,_  
_И деву пришлите мне вместо Того -_  
_В хитоне с венцом - пусть проводит до рая,_  
_Когда я сраженье окончу своё!_

— А потом ты, — Стив прерывает объяснение, потому что в комнате стало тихо, последние несколько строчек он пел негромко, и в полной тишине. Он оглядывается и набирает воздух в лёгкие:

 _Наш капитан завёл себе девчонку:_  
_Малышку Пегги — ноги от ушей,_  
_Но он стоит на танцах с ней в сторонке:_  
_Она ждёт Франции освобожденья дней._

 _С победою спадут её обеты._  
_И крошка при параде будет ждать._  
_Ведь если доживёт он до победы,_  
_То должен будет всё оттанцевать!_

Стив кашляет и смотрит в пол.

— Остальные куплеты были совсем неприличные.

В комнате медленно возобновляются разговоры. Наташа подходит к дивану, кладёт ладонь Стиву на затылок и начинает делать массаж. У того закрываются глаза.

— Кажется, мне пора, — тихо говорит он. — Тони, не мог бы ты...

— Конечно. — Тони встаёт, Наташа помогает ему поднять Стива. Она бросает на Старка взгляд — «Помочь?» — но тот отрицательно мотает головой и, пошатываясь, идёт к двери, приобнимая Стива за пояс. Тони не считает, что тот настолько пьян, но ему не в тягость.

— Славная песня, — говорит Тор, положив руку на плечо Стиву, — достойная воина.

— Она помогала нам выживать, — отвечает Стив. — Спасибо.

Спотыкаясь, они выходят в коридор и направляются в комнату Стива. Он по-прежнему напевает, но не настолько пьян, чтобы не суметь открыть дверь.

— Дальше я сам справлюсь, — говорит он, разворачиваясь в дверном проёме и опираясь плечом о косяк. — Прости, что я так быстро ушёл.

— Ну, ты принцесса этого бала, так что просто обязан уйти в полночь, — отвечает Тони. Стив ухмыляется, склонив голову набок.

— Они бы классно с тобой повеселились, — говорит он доверительно. — Они бы сочинили о тебе куплет, о том, как тебе достанется сразу несколько танцовщиц.

— Из меня бы вышел поганый солдат, — Тони говорит, что думает.

— Даже спорить не буду. Но таких было большинство. Поэтому из нас и получились отличные налётчики. — Стив опять мурлычет себе под нос, не сводя глаз с Тони.

 _У сержанта Старка — не одна зазноба,_  
_Что ни утро, братцы, он в постели новой!_  
_Эй! Играй оркестр! И, сверкая телом,_  
_Девушки — танцуйте! Он идёт по делу!_

— Ты это только что придумал? — хохочет Тони.

— Теперь ты понимаешь механизм их создания. Я собирался придумать что-нибудь про Железного человека, но потерял мысль, — Стив пожимает плечами. — Был ещё куплет про твоего отца… сейчас вспомню….

— О боже, нет...

— Что-то про размер его...

— Прекрати! Стой! Нет! — Тони прикрывает глаза ладонью. Стив убирает его руку, Тони выкручивается из его хватки и касается груди Стива там, где сердце.

— С тобой всё в порядке, кэп? — спрашивает он.

Стив медленно закрывает глаза, потом открывает.

— Я безумно по ним скучаю, — отвечает он. — Странно скучать по войне. — Он задумчиво смотрит в сторону. — Мне очень больно. Постоянно. Вот здесь. — Он кладёт руку на сердце поверх ладони Тони. — Это ничем не исправить.

— Если я могу...

— Не можешь. — Голос Стива становится более резким и ломким. — Спасибо, Тони. Увидимся завтра.

Он делает шаг назад и закрывает дверь; Тони бьёт по ней. Потом он прислоняется к стене, упираясь в неё головой, и бормочет:

— Вот бля!

На следующее утро, проверив почту, Тони обнаруживает там письмо от Стива, отправленное в пять утра.

 _«Хитрый гражданский клепает ракеты_  
_Больше немецких, мы знаем это!_  
_И если слух о калибре верен —_  
_Нуждается в бабе, да покрупнее._

Извини, немного не в рифму, но ни один из нас не был Теннисоном».

Тони в шоке перечитывает сообщение.

— Сделайте меня это развидеть.

* * *

Однажды случается странное: приходит Коулсон и увозит Стива на одном из тёмных седанов Щ.И.Т.а. Вернувшийся через два часа Стив выглядит спокойным.

— Встреча с Фьюри? — спрашивает Тони, когда Стив заходит в его мастерскую.

— М-м-м, нет, интервью для журнала, — отвечает Стив. — Странное. Они задавали очень личные вопросы. И не делали снимков.

— Может, это подготовка к чему-нибудь более масштабному?

Они все уже привыкли участвовать в пиар-кампаниях или наблюдать, как в них участвуют друзья. Тони не считает произошедшее чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, пока к нему не подходит вернувшийся Коулсон.

— Роджерс говорил, куда мы сегодня ездили? — спрашивает он.

— Да, на какое-то интервью.

Коулсон ёрзает. Тони отвлекается от [САПРовской программы](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%90%D0%9F%D0%A0).

— Что?

— Ваши с Наташей отчёты...

— Эй, стоп, никаких отчётов я не писал, — вклинивается Тони. — Я выразил беспокойство о друге... тебе, — наконец выбирает он, затрудняясь определить место, которое этот человек занимает в его жизни.

Коулсон закатывает глаза.

— Твоё беспокойство только доказывает, что Роджерс ещё не пришёл в норму. Наташа волнуется. Ты, кажется, тоже.

— И?

— Мы отвезли его к психотерапевту, и он дал ей «интервью».

Тони моргает от удивления, потом начинает хохотать.

— Вы хоть объяснили ему, что сделали?

— В общих чертах.

— Отлично, просто прекрасно. Бедный парень. Ему нужно все объяснить, Коулсон. Он не тупой, но он не знает, что такое психотерапия и как она появилась.

— Она очень...

— ...хороший специалист, я тоже в этом уверен, но, позволь сказать: психотерапия — ерунда.

Коулсон выглядит обиженным.

— Я говорю на основе личного опыта, — поясняет Тони. — Парень борется с монстрами, нарядившись в кевларовую жилетку и спандекс. Вы видите его улыбку, но он умирает внутри. Почему ты решил, что он вывалит все свои секреты незнакомцу? Он даже мне их рассказывает, только будучи почти в отключке.

— Что ещё ты от меня хочешь? — вздыхает Коулсон. — Думаешь, лекарства помогут?

— Ух ты. — Тони опять моргает от удивления. — Даже если позабыть о том, что герой Америки, накачанный антидепрессантами, — слишком злая метафора… это — не твоё дело. Серьёзно. Если я узнаю, что ты без его ведома начал давать Стиву Lexapro, я тебя уничтожу. Я не шучу. А Наташа мне поможет.

Коулсон ничуть не удивлён.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Поможет?

— Стиву плохо, — отвечает Тони, обдумывая, всё произошедшее. Ему всё ещё сложно принять, что Стив и сейчас скорбит, изо дня в день оплакивая своих мёртвых, испытывая чувства, напрочь корёжащие душу. И это выводит Тони из себя. — Но ты прав, мы бессильны, в лучшем случае можем только проследить, чтобы он не убился.

— Ты будешь в этом участвовать?

— Я уже. И дальше буду, — отвечает Тони.

* * *

Тони и Стив — единственные люди в этом доме, кто хоть как-то связан с днём ветеранов. Стив — солдат, а Тони вырос в окружении военных, работал с ними большую часть жизни, дружит со многими из них до сих пор (с учетом его специфического представления о друзьях).

Большая часть компании собирается веселиться, возможно, приготовить барбекю в летней комнате (комнату Тони оборудовал грилем, фильтрационной и обогревающей системами, устроив в ней вечное лето).

Стив приходит в военной форме с медалями и планками, с капитанскими нашивками и в пилотке. Тони — единственный, кто не удивлён появлением Стива. Вообще-то, когда Тони входит в комнату, Стив уже объясняет свои регалии Тору.

— День почитания воинов! — благоговейно повторяет Тор.

— Я не уверен насчёт почитания, — заминается Стив. — Скорее, это демонстрация уважения.

— Справедливо и правильно, — соглашается Тор.

— У нас два таких праздника, — говорит Тони, хлопает Стива по плечу и шепчет ему на ухо. — Мы напьёмся в день памяти павших.

— Ты весь день будешь так ходить или как? — спрашивает Клинт. Тони странно ощущать себя не главным кретином в комнате

— Я участвую в параде, — отвечает Стив.

— Да? Пиар?

— Нет, я пойду с остальными без костюма, в форме. Вернусь к барбекю.

— Парад и пир в один день! — Тор выглядит так, словно он умер и попал туда, куда отправляются боги вместо рая. — Присоединиться ли мне к тебе и твоим братьям, мой друг?

— Э-э-э, совсем не обязательно.

— Там будут состязания?

— Нет! Нет, — быстро отвечает Стив и оглядывается на Тони. — Можешь сходить и... понаблюдать, если хочешь.

Тор сияет как медный грош.

Именно так Тони оказывается на продуваемом всеми ветрами перекрестке, наблюдая, как мимо него проходят несколько поколений солдат, а Тор хлопает в ладоши и временами выкрикивает:

— Приветствую вас, братья и сёстры!

Потом мимо проходит Стив — парень в форме давно закончившейся войны. Он выглядит невероятно гордым и страшно переломанным, впрочем, такой взгляд не у него одного.

Когда они возвращаются в поместье, Роуди уже там, они со Стивом кивают друг другу, потом Стив уходит переодеваться. Вся команда устраивает барбекю в летней комнате, получается неплохо, а когда Тони замечает, что Тор наливает что-то прозрачное в бокал Стива, то делает вид, что ничего не видел.

— Нам нужен тост! — объявляет Тор, когда все уже разлеглись, объевшись мяса и выпив пива несколько больше, чем планировали. — За наших соратников и храбрость митгардских воинов! Кто его произнесёт, друзья?

Роуди смотрит на Тони, тот пожимает плечами, но встаёт Стив с бокалом в руке.

— За вопящих коммандос, — произносит Стив неожиданно звучным голосом, — За сто седьмой полк. За рядового Джозефа Роджерса и сержанта Джеймса Барнса.

Остальные поднимают бокалы.

— Что бы ни случилось потом, — ухмыляется Стив, — хотя бы нацистов мы уделали.

Все ухмыляются в ответ и возвращаются к своим разговорам и перепалкам. Стив плюхается на стул рядом с Тони.

— И за Говарда, — добавляет он тихо, предлагая Тони чокнуться со своим почти полным бокалом, — который разрушил жизнь нам обоим, упокой Господь его душу.

Тони чокается с ним своей бутылкой пива и отхлебывает.

* * *

Три недели спустя самым обычным вечером (до Рождества осталось двадцать три дня) Джарвис пытается привлечь внимание Тони.

— Капитан Роджерс находится в гараже, сэр.

— М-м-м? Собирается покататься на мотоцикле?

— Очень надеюсь, что нет.

— Что случилось? — хмурится Тони.

— Вы дали мне инструкции не блокировать зажигание мотоцикла, сэр, но не думаю, что капитан Роджерс должен сейчас садиться за руль.

Яснее Джарвис выражаться не будет, так что Тони со вздохом бросает свою работу и отправляется в гараж смотреть, что случилось.

Мотоцикл Стива припаркован в дальнем конце гаража за рядом самых любимых машин Тони, тех, без которых он не может обойтись (все девять). Стив устроился там же — у стены рядом с байком — притянув колени к груди. Для такого большого парня он удивительно хорошо умеет становиться незаметным. Тони молча устраивается рядом, а потом говорит (поскольку не умеет держать рот на замке):

— Я тут подумал перекрасить феррари. Считается, что красные машины быстрее, но темно-синий смотрится более стильно, а я пытаюсь улучшить свой имидж. Не то, чтобы я всё начинаю с нового листа, но я недавно оплатил все свои штрафы за превышение скорости. Кажется, теперь подходящий момент, чтобы вообще перестать их получать, раз уж я почти стал образцом для подражания. Вообще, штрафы должны выписывать Железному человеку, и скорее всего, это юрисдикция федерального агентства гражданской авиации или военно-воздушных сил. Я бы спросил Роуди, но тогда он внесёт меня в список неблагонадёжных.

Стив молчит, но глаза у него покрасневшие.

— У тебя ключи от байка с собой? — небрежно спрашивает Тони.

— Наверху, — мямлит Стив в ответ.

— Никуда не собираешься, да?

— Нет. — У Стива на лице ходят желваки. — В таком состоянии — нет.

Он комкает слова, и это плохо, Тони знает из личного опыта. Он не хочет наблюдать, как кто-то другой скатывается в алкоголизм.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Не надо было мне этого делать, — отвечает Стив.

— Делать что?

Рядом стоит пустая бутылка. Стив пихает её носком ботинка.

— Добро пожаловать на аттракцион «Я презираю себя»? — пробует расшевелить его Тони. Стив хмыкает. — Ну что, хочешь поговорить о причине своего поступка? Или хотя бы о поводе?

Стив искоса смотрит на него.

— Это способ избавиться от боли, — объясняет Тони. — Плавали, знаем.

— Не важно.

— Отрицание! Отлично! Я очень долго этим занимался, могу многое рассказать.

Последняя фраза вызывает приступ смеха, Стив упирается лбом ему в плечо.

— Расскажи мне, — просит Тони, гладя его по волосам.

— Зачем?

— Пока говоришь, хотя бы тошнить не будет.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я забыл о Баки.

— Забыл?

— Совсем о нём не думал. Почти неделю. Иногда проходят целые дни, когда я не вспоминаю. А потом всё возвращается. Не знаю, должен ли я радоваться, что… время от времени бываю счастлив, или я должен чувствовать вину за то, что забываю их. С каждым днём все труднее ненавидеть это место.

— Можешь попробовать его полюбить, — вздыхает Тони.

— Это предательство.

— Нет, солдат, это адаптация. Никто на тебя не злится за то, что ты привыкаешь здесь жить.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они думали, будто я их бросил.

Тони думает: «Им всё равно, они умерли», — но не произносит этого вслух.

— Так что я достал бутылку, которую Тор оставил для меня на кухне, и… — Стив качает головой. — Я подумал: хочу провести час, не заботясь ни о ком, это я могу себе позволить. Но мне стало только грустно. И тошнить начало… Ты умеешь всё чинить, — вздыхает он Тони в плечо. — Почини меня.

В Багдаде все спокойно, ага.

— Тебе жить в этом мире, — говорит Тони, потому что он никогда не умел с должной искренностью толкать речь на тему «они хотели бы, чтобы ты был счастлив». — Начиная с сегодняшнего дня — и дальше, разве что я изобрету машину времени. Хотя мой гений и не имеет границ, я не уверен, что мир готов к путешествующему во времени Тони Старку.

Стив слабо смеётся.

— Так что у тебя сейчас один путь — вперёд. Это больно. Я даже не представляю, насколько. Но раз уж тебе надо двигаться дальше, я думаю… Если не перестанешь оглядываться, упадешь с утёса. — Он замолкает. — Метафора только что ускользнула от меня, но я сейчас иначе сформулирую. Я хочу сказать, что ты будешь счастлив, если позволишь себе это, — в идеале. А когда будешь вспоминать о них, будь счастлив, что они с тобой. Типа того. Но я не знаю, как достичь этого состояния. Я не умею давать жизненные советы. Зато если у тебя обнаружится пакет ценных бумаг разваливающейся компании или сломается телевизор — милости прошу.

Стив шмыгает носом.

— Тони?

— Да?

— Я не ненавижу тебя.

— Ты уже говорил.

— Хорошо. — Молчание. — Кажется, я не могу встать.

— Ну и ладно. Посидим здесь.

* * *

После этого инцидента дела идут на лад. Не тотчас же, потому что Тони уже слишком стар, чтобы сидеть на полу гаража несколько часов кряду, а потом укладывать в кровать почти отключившегося супергероя. После этого подвига спина у него болит два дня.  
Трудно сказать, когда начались изменения, потому что по Стиву не видно, что творится в его звездно-полосатой голове, но он меньше рискует и, кажется, лучше спит. Он не притрагивается к бутылке, которую Тор оставил на кухне. Тони мог бы её незаметно убрать, но на самом деле попытка спрятать ни к чему хорошему не приведёт — Тони, знаток вредных привычек, знает это лучше всех.

Иногда Стив приходит в комнату Тони, садится на пол и читает, пока тот занимается своими делами. Тони выискивает, чем бы ещё заняться, лишь бы не уходить. Они почти не разговаривают.

Иногда на лице Стива отражается напряжение. Он выглядит усталым и несчастным, раньше такого не было. Но несмотря на то, что он кажется более несчастным, Тони уверен — ему лучше.

Они умудряются пережить день благодарения, Рождество и Новый год, не убив друг друга и не умерев от рук мирового зла, что приятно. Январь скучен, в феврале случается ад (во всем надо винить мировое зло), а в марте… в марте в основном холодно.

Может быть, он стареет. Какая кошмарная мысль.

* * *

Первоапрельская шутка Клинта идет наперекосяк, и Тони оказывается в больнице со стрелой в руке. Это самое несмешное приключение из всех, что случались с Тони на день дураков.

За два дня проводят две операции. Стив сидит в палате, читает вслух по шесть часов подряд, ест обеды Тони, когда тот говорит, что не хочет, и даёт всем понять, что Клинту достанется по самое не могу. И это уже после искренних извинений Бартона и речи Тони на тему «Так, тунеядцы, я вас всю жизнь буду за это ненавидеть, но мстить и тем более придумывать машину, единственной целью которой будет ваше уничтожение, не стану».

А потом наступает май. И день памяти павших.

На этот раз Стив участвует в пиар-кампании; он снова в форме — кладёт венок на могилу неизвестного солдата, потом он должен присутствовать на каком-то обеде. После всего этого он возвращается домой усталым, а Тони и Роуди уже в гостиной. Тони показывает бутылку.

— Согласен, — говорит Стив, бросает пилотку на стол, снимает китель, демонстративно сдёргивает с шеи жетоны и кладет их рядом с кителем.

Тони свинчивает крышку и передаёт бутылку дальше. Сначала пьёт Стив, потом Роуди, затем опять Стив. Тони отпивает совсем чуть-чуть — он никогда не служил и не терял дорогих людей на этом поприще.

Сегодня Стив и Роуди имеют возможность оплакать своих мёртвых. В кои-то веки Тони слушает, а не говорит. Они рассказывают истории о войне, сравнивают способы ведения боя, вспоминают погибших. В какой-то момент Роуди засыпает. Тони устраивается в углу дивана, а Стив утыкается головой ему в плечо. Бутылка почти пуста.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Тони. Стив кивает.

— Ребята меня дразнили по поводу Пегги, — говорит он, на первый взгляд, ни к чему. — Я не знаю, почему мы... Пегги говорила: «когда всё закончится, мы пойдем на танцы», но почему мы ждали? Почему люди говорят «когда всё закончится», как будто после войны всё будет хорошо?

— Думаю, так делают все и всегда.

— У Баки действительно была девица из французского сопротивления. Я не знаю, был ли он ей верен, но кажется, он её любил. А я любил Пегги. Она умерла, Баки умер, Говард умер... — Он делает резкий вдох. — Прости. Я знаю, ты не...

— Всё нормально. Мы говорим не о моём отце, а о твоём друге.

— Дело в том, что... Дело в том... — бормочет Стив Тони в шею, — есть Роуди, и Клинт, и Наташа, и Коулсон, и Фьюри, и... Брюс, и Тор, и Пеппер — она офигительная женщина, Тони. Есть... ты. Вы все мои люди, типа того, ну, некоторые… Я капитан, значит, вы под моей защитой, я должен за вами присматривать, и...

— Какая кошмарная мысль.

— Нет! Нет, это хорошо. Мне так нравится. Я не чувствую себя одиноким. Я скучаю по ним, но у меня есть вы. С вами я счастлив. Жить тяжело, но это нормально.

Тони накрывает громадная волна облегчения, он упирается головой в макушку Стива.

— Ты больше не ненавидишь этот мир, — утверждает он, потому что спрашивать опасно.

— Нет, уже нет. Я... — Он смеётся. — Я пьян, мне надо...

Он поднимает голову и целует Тони — очень нежно.

Тони кладёт ладонь ему на затылок и тоже целует, чувствуя привкус вишнёвого сиропа от кашля.

Два часа спустя Наташа и Клинт заходят в комнату и видят следующую картину: Роуди и Стив спят, Стив лежит практически на Тони, а тот играет в тетрис на телефоне свободной рукой. Новоприбывшие с любопытством обозревают всё это.

— День памяти павших, — объясняет Тони.

— Точно, — кивает Клинт. — Я отведу Роуди в гостевую спальню. Вы двое справитесь с кэпом?

— Как ты дышишь, когда он на тебе так лежит? — интересуется Наташа, пытаясь сдвинуть Стива.

— Плохо. Кажется, у меня онемело лёгкое. О, кровоток восстанавливается. — Тони стонет, когда Стив с него скатывается. Он встаёт, подхватывает кэпа под другую руку, и втроём они, пошатываясь, добредают до комнаты Стива, где тот окончательно отрубается. Наташа выскальзывает в коридор, Тони аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.

— Нам надо поговорить.

Наташа кивает.

— Поужинаем?

— Да, было бы неплохо.

Тони редко готовит, но это не означает, что он не умеет. Наташа протягивает ему миску овощей, которые надо порезать, а сама роется в ящиках в поисках нужной сковородки и достаёт цыплёнка из холодильника. В кухне всегда полно продуктов. Тони и Брюс едят когда голодны, то есть в любое время суток; Клинт и Наташа очень быстро сжигают калории; Тор привык к пирам, а у Стива ускоренный метаболизм.

— Думаю, он справился, — говорит Тони, вычищая болгарский перец. Наташа наливает масло в сковородку и включает плиту.

— Да?

— Ему уже лучше. Кажется. Я не уверен, я не мозгоправ.

— Ты знаешь Стива лучше любого из нас, — пожимает плечами Наташа, разделывая цыплёнка.

— Может и так. Он говорит, теперь не так тяжело. Ему нравится о нас заботиться, — добавляет Тони и краем глаза видит улыбку Наташи. — Я не знаю. Ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю, ты должен порезать эту луковицу. — Она указывает ножом.

— Наташа.

— Если серьезно, то я написала тот отчёт, потому что видела слишком много улыбок от человека, который только что потерял весь свой мир, но это только мои умозаключения. Он приходит к тебе. Ты должен сказать Коулсону, — добавляет она.

— Ты могла бы написать отчёт. По всей форме, так?

— Без проблем. Но могу тебе прямо сейчас сказать, что скажут по этому поводу.

— Да-а?

— Угу. Главное теперь — не отступать.

Тони замирает и поворачивается к ней.

— Не отступать?

— Свет в конце тоннеля — понятие относительное. Кто знает, что случится, если ты сейчас от Стива отвернёшься? Ты его лучший друг. Постарайся не перестать им быть.

Тони передаёт ей тарелку с нарезанными овощами, кладёт нож на стол и опирается на него.

— Это изматывает, — говорит он. — Эти приступы меня буквально истощают. Я не... Дело не во мне или в нём, то есть, я не отступлюсь, но надеюсь, мне не придётся пройти через это ещё раз. Я выдержу. Просто надеюсь, что этого не потребуется.

Усталость обрушивается на него с невиданной силой: все страхи, беспомощность, попытки найти нужные слова, стресс от того, что чья-то жизнь — хоть ненадолго — зависит от твоей способности не напортачить. Тони чувствует, как напрягаются мышцы у него на руках.

— Боже. — Он дышит через нос, потому что слёзы, которые душат его, — самого унизительного сорта, слёзы жалости. Это же не он уже полгода хочет умереть. Он всего лишь устал.

Наташа подходит ближе, гладит его по спине. Тони позволяет себе один раз всхлипнуть и расслабляет пальцы. Он чувствует, что Наташа сделала шаг назад, видит её краем глаза. Она переключается на готовку, Тони моет руки и пытается успокоиться.

— Где Клинт? — спрашивает он, удостоверившись, что голос не будет дрожать.

— О, спустится как только почует запах еды, — отзывается Наташа, а тридцать секунд спустя в кухню входит Бартон. Наташа расставляет тарелки.

Иногда из-за этих двоих, их очевидной молодости, Тони чувствует себя старым. Они никогда не жили в мире без компьютеров и едва помнят мир без мобильных телефонов. Но потом Тони смотрит им в глаза и понимает, что эти ребята видели побольше многих и уж наверняка больше, чем следовало и уж наверняка больше многих. Наташа и Клинт обсуждают утреннюю учебную операцию, а Тони ест и пытается не уснуть.

— Тот отчёт, — говорит он, когда тарелки почти пусты. Оба смотрят на него с удивлением.

— О котором мы говорили чуть раньше.

— Да?

— Я отнесу его Коулсону. Не бери в голову.

— Что за отчёт? — спрашивает Клинт.

— Аудит состояния дел в команде, — отвечает Тони. И это почти правда. — Давненько я не доводил больших боссов, пора их навестить и пошуметь.

— Вот за что ты мне нравишься, — ухмыляется Клинт. — Так это за то, что не даёшь начальству расслабиться. Ты, конечно, дилетант и тот ещё засранец, но, видимо, такие как ты тоже могут пригодиться.

— Дорогой, твои комплименты просто потрясают, — плотоядно ухмыляется Тони в ответ.

* * *

На следующий день Стив идёт с ним в штаб, говорит, чтобы сдать отчёт, но Тони не дурак. Стив любит инспектировать войска. Он шляется по коридорам, разговаривает со всеми агентами, при этом он помнит всех по именам, проверяет состояние оружия и задаёт вопросы по тактике ведения боя всем, кто не успел сбежать. Видимо, это такое хобби.

В офисе Коулсона мало мебели и личных вещей, но Тони не проведёшь. Коулсон опасен, и у него тараканов в голове не меньше, чем у остальных, иначе он не понимал бы Мститетелей так хорошо. Тони садится в кресло, ёрзает, настороженно смотрит на хозяина кабинета.

— Как Стив? — спрашивает Коулсон без предисловий. Слава богу.

— Ему лучше, — отвечает Тони. — Думаю, он поправляется.

— Приятно это слышать, — говорит Коулсон — и, похоже, это искренне. Тони пытается понять, насколько сильно Коулсон переживал по поводу Стива. — Почему ты так решил?

— По его разговорам, — пожимает плечами Тони. — Я не собираюсь делиться деталями. Но Наташа со мной согласна.

Он собирается продолжить, рассказать об улучшениях в общих чертах и возможных путях развития ситуации, но Коулсон его перебивает:

— А как ты?

Тони даже не пытается притворяться, что не понял вопрос.

— Я устал. Но мне уже лучше.

— Насколько мне известно, это нелегко. Когда солдаты, возвращающиеся с войны... — Коулсон качает головой. — Это сложно. И очень индивидуально.

— Ну, приятно было пообщаться, мне пора идти. — Тони начинает вставать.

— Тони. — Тот замирает. — Это непросто и для тех, к кому они возвращаются.

— Поверь, я в курсе.

Он находит Стива в лаборатории в компании Дарси и Джейн. Дарси сидит на каком-то оборудовании, опираясь ногами на подлокотник кресла Роджерса. Стив ей улыбается — дружелюбно и снисходительно. Тони подозревает, что он знает о том, что она в него влюблена, и готов быть её рыцарем, пока это не пройдёт. В конце концов, в сороковые, его пинапы висели у девушек в комнатах.

— Так что ты собираешься — привет, мистер Старк! — делать на свой день рождения? — спрашивает Дарси, слегка поворачивая кресло ногами.

— Он будет через два месяца, — отвечает Стив. — Я ещё не думал об этом.

— Ты правда родился четвёртого июля?

Тони плюхается в соседнее кресло и надевает наушники с микрофоном.

— Центр управления полётом — Дарси, — говорит он в отключенный микрофон, — остерегайтесь пропагандистов, коммивояжёров и пиарщиков. Вы меня слышите? Конец связи.

— О, мистер Старк! — она краснеет.

— Не обращай внимания, — вклинивается Стив.

— Центр управления полётом на связи. Капитан Роджерс, это вы? Я слышу только помехи. Конец связи.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив на вопрос Дарси, улыбаясь. — Это выдумка коммивояжёров. Я родился шестого.

— «Рождённый шестого июля» звучит не так пафосно, — соглашается Тони. Дарси передвигается и забирает у него наушники.

— Дарси — центру управления полётом, — говорит она, ухмыляясь. — Прекратите портить сказку. Конец связи.

— Кстати, о сказке. У нас будет вечеринка на день рождения Стива, ты приглашена. — Тони бросает задорный взгляд на Стива, который лишь безмятежно смотрит в ответ.

— Серьёзно? — переспрашивает Дарси, роняя наушники.

— Почему нет? Стив, скорее всего, захочет, чтобы там присутствовали волшебник и [пиньята](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F%D1%82%D0%B0).

— Я прямо сейчас расскажу всем знакомым, что пойду на вечеринку с Тони Старком и Капитаном Америкой! — взвизгивает она.

— Э-э-э, постарайся сформулировать, не создавая впечатление, будто мы собираемся покушаться на твою добродетель, — предупреждает Тони. Дарси снова краснеет. — Не забывай о пропагандистах. И газетчиках. — Он встаёт и легонько пинает кресло Стива. — Пошли, здоровяк, я здесь закончил. И готов угостить тебя обедом.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — говорит Стив по пути к машине. — То, что ты пригласил Дарси. Кажется, она иногда устаёт от агентов Щ.И.Т.а.

— Эй, я всего лишь вношу свою лепту в общее дело! — отвечает Тони.

— Она в тебя почти влюблена, — сообщает Стив, наклоняясь ближе, словно делясь секретом.

— Нет, герой, она почти влюблена в тебя.

— Нет, она мне сама сказала. Она думает, ты... э-э-э... — он колеблется, — ты привлекательный дядечка?

— Ну, это тоже можно считать комплиментом.

— Она очень молоденькая, Тони.

— Боже, я не пытаюсь соблазнить Дарси. Даже если бы я хотел встречаться с человеком, не способным отлепиться от твиттера, Тор оторвал бы мне руки. Хотя приятно видеть такое восхищение своей персоной. Ты уверен, что она сказала правду?

— Да. Она ходит за мной по пятам, потому что я всегда рядом с тобой. — Стив садится в машину, ухмыляясь. — Может, она жаждет получить твои деньги?

— Ты дразнишься? Точно, дразнишься. Дожили. — Тони заводит машину. — Ты заметил, что когда говорят о нас, всегда называют Тони Старка и Капитана Америку. Никто не вспоминает про Железного человека.

— Это ещё одно доказательство того, что твоя жизнь интересна, — мягко объясняет Стив, а потом быстро целует Тони, перегнувшись через рычаг передач, и устраивается поудобнее на своём сидении. Тони смотрит на него искоса, пожимает плечами и выезжает с парковки.

* * *

Это повторяется ещё дважды.

И по непонятной Тони причине Стив не ждёт от него активных действий. В первый раз они только вышли из боя, все на адреналине, счастливы, что умудрились ничего не взорвать (и, что немаловажно, обошлись без жертв), и направляются на разбор полётов. Клинт хлопает Тора по плечу, Брюс радостно порет какую-то чушь Наташе, а Тони снял шлем, потому что даже если Железный человек и Тони прекрасны по отдельности, в мире нет ничего класснее Тони Старка в броне. Он словно капитан хоккейной команды, забивший гол.

Кэп, смеясь, от души хлопает Тони по плечу.

— Отличная работа, — говорит он. Дверь в комнату совещаний закрывается, отрезая все звуки снаружи. Стив наклоняется, целует его в уголок губ и повторяет: «Прекрасно сработано», — и выпрямляется как раз когда Клинт с гиканьем врывается в комнату. Стив идёт на своё место (никто специально не распределял места, но это кресло занимает только кэп), озадаченный, но отнюдь не разочарованный Тони плюхается рядом.

Во второй раз это случается во время их спарринга. Мстители сражаются от души и со всей дури, и Тони уверен: рано или поздно это закончится чьей-то смертью (вряд ли его собственной, так что всё нормально). Он заблокировал одну из рук костюма, отрабатывая технику боя в повреждённой броне. Стив же оттачивает ловкость, уделывая Тони раз за разом: проносится рядом и даже над головой во всяческих обратных сальто, отталкивается от стен (трюк стар как мир, но пока не увидишь — не поверишь).

Стив налетает на него со спины, закрывает обзор щитом и тащит Тони назад. Тот пытается размахивать руками, но благодаря «поломке» это практически бессмысленно. В конце концов, он начинает крутиться, но Стив напрыгивает на него сверху, и оба валятся на пол. Тони оказывается на спине, кэп придавливает его сверху щитом. В такой ситуации встать на ноги в костюме и так не просто, а уж когда вас привалило супер-солдатом…

— Попался, — говорит Стив и стучит по шлему. Тони убирает забрало, чтобы Стив мог по достоинству оценить всю степень безразличия на его лице.

— Повторим? — интересуется Тони, но Стив отрицательно качает головой. Вместо ответа он наклоняется и целует его, впервые прикоснувшись рукой к щеке. Через пару секунд Стив смеётся — Тони чувствует его смех на губах — скатывается с него и быстро поднимается на ноги.

— Спарринг окончен, а я голоден как волк. Увидимся на кухне, — бросает он через плечо, а Тони лежит, разглядывает полоток и пытается понять, что это было.

* * *

День рождения Стива всё равно отмечают четвёртого июля.

Бюрократы Щ.И.Т.а считают, что так лучше для имиджа и весьма патриотично: герои Америки одновременно празднуют рождение своей страны и своего лидера. Стив настаивает на отсутствии журналистов и фотографов, но Щ.И.Т. всё равно выпускает по этому поводу какой-то пресс-релиз и даёт добро паре небольших статей. Все фирмы, занимающиеся обслуживаем торжеств в Нью-Йорке, пытаются предложить свои услуги.

Стива трудно заставить сказать, что он хочет, но однажды после совместного ужина Тони кладёт перед Стивом планшет с указанием всех претендентов и говорит:

— Пора принимать решение.

Стив скептически изучает список, словно эти слова сбивают его с толку, а потом спрашивает:

— Кто-нибудь из них может делать торт-мороженое? И хот-доги?

Тор смеётся.

— Блин, кэп, даже я могу приготовить хот-доги, — комментирует Клинт с другого конца комнаты.

— Вот как, — задумчиво произносит Стив. — Тогда, думаю, проблема решена.

— Эй, я не вызывался добровольцем! Я просто так сказал!

— Устроим всё на крыше дома? — предлагает Тони. — Сделаем барбекю.

— Приготовим стейки, — мечтательно тянет Брюс.

— Определённо, — соглашается Наташа.

— Хорошо. Пиво, "Маргарита" по графинам… Никакой текилы по-аризонски, — говорит Тони Наташе, которая совершенно не выглядит смущённой. — Нет ничего более американского, чем наблюдать, как ты слизываешь соль с шеи Брюса.

— Это было всего один раз… — начинает Брюс.

— Угу, как скажешь, жеребец, — обрывает его Тони. — Серьёзно, ребята, должна получиться ура-патриотичная вечеринка. С хот-догами и пивом. И тортом-мороженое, — добавляет он. Стив выглядит очень довольным.

— С мятой и шоколадной крошкой, — просит он.

— Джарвис?

— Я запомнил, мистер Старк. Немедленно сделаю все нужные заказы.

Вероятно, Мстители не должны были сработаться. Так поначалу и было. Ну что в них общего, кроме тяги к сражениям? Брюс практически отшельник, Наташа — расчётливый аналитик, Клинт и Тони просто засранцы, а Тор и Стив с трудом вписываются в современный мир. Дарси, Джейн и Коулсон, пожалуй, единственные нормальные люди, что довольно много говорит о местном представлении о нормальности. Роуди и Пеппер находят это страшно забавным.

Но они сделали это. Мстители живут и дерутся как одно целое, у них появились шутки «для своих» и любимые забегаловки. Тони потребовалось несколько десятков лет, чтобы обрести группу людей — друзей –готовых терпеть его заскоки. И даже заставлять его сдерживать свои душевные порывы.

И вот он здесь, на крыше, наслаждается запахом жареного мяса, а на тарелке тает кусок торта-мороженого с мятой и шоколадной крошкой. Десять лет назад такая картина была квинтэссенцией его ночных кошмаров. Семейная идиллия.

Но всё очень мило.

Льющаяся из динамиков музыка почти разрушает мозг. Коллекция Стива — дикая смесь музыки тридцатых-сороковых и современной клубной попсы, под которую он занимается в тренажёрке. P!nk соседствует с Билли Холлидей. Тони не понимает, чем Стиву приглянулась «Don't Let Me Get Me».

— Ну как тебе? — спрашивает он, когда Стив ставит рядом свою тарелку и прихлёбывает из армейской фляжки, которую весь вечер проносил в заднем кармане и почти не доставал. — Праздник удался?

— Отличный получился день рождения, Тони, — говорит Стив. — Спасибо. Хочешь ещё торт?

— Нет, у меня есть, — отвечает Тони. Вероятно, он чувствовал бы себя лучше, не зная, что Стив любит заниматься под «Livin’ La Vida Loca».

Бенни Гудман заводит «[Sing Sing Sing](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dl43Hzy5eVs)», Наташа подскакивает к Стиву, протягивая руку:

— Пошли!

— Но я никогда не учился…

— Импровизируй! — приказывает она и показывает Стиву простой шаг наподобие «переминаемся с ноги на ногу, держась за руки», который можно увидеть на любом танцполе с посредственными танцорами. Стив смеётся, но соглашается и даже умудряется её повращать. Тор танцует с Джейн, Клинт уговаривает выйти на танцпол какую-то барышню из Щ.И.Т.а.

Тони наблюдает за происходящим с довольной улыбкой до тех пор, пока Стив не отворачивается от Наташи. При желании он может разбросать всех окружающих словно тряпичных кукол, так что когда он хватает Тони, выбор простой: либо идти танцевать, либо разорваться. Они перетаптываются так же неуклюже, люди вокруг смеются, но, кажется, Стив счастлив.

— Если попытаешься меня вращать, я тебя покалечу, — предупреждает Тони.

— А если я сделаю поддержку?

— То упадёшь и что-нибудь себе растянешь.

Потом его оттесняет Пеппер, Тони уходит с дороги, сливается с толпой и в итоге оказывается около Дарси.

— Привет, — говорит он, склоняясь в её уху, чтобы было хоть что-нибудь слышно. Дарси смотрит на него. — Ты помнишь повальное увлечение ретро? Умеешь танцевать свинг?

— Не то чтобы хорошо, — отвечает она, но смотрит с надеждой. Тони предлагает ей руку и выводит на танцпол. Она танцует вполне сносно, Тони тоже не то чтобы очень жжет, танец не слишком располагает к этому, но они хотя бы уделывают Стива и Пеппер. Дарси выглядит так, будто это её день рождения.

Бенни Гудман сменяется какой-то попсой, Тони галантно уводит Дарси с танцпола к Тору и Джейн, которые дружно умиляются её навыкам, а Тони отправляется за следующим коктейлем.

— Это было клёво, — говорит Стив, наблюдая за гостями, когда Тони находит его сидящим за одним из столов. — Слушай, ты хорошо танцуешь, я видел тебя с Дарси.

— В детстве я ходил на уроки танцев. В то время их страшно ненавидел, — отвечает Тони, усаживаясь на стул. — Я до тридцати лет пытался забыть, как танцевать фокстрот. Но иногда и этот навык оказывается полезен.

— Я никогда особо не танцевал. Астма, — говорит Стив, касаясь груди. — Да и популярностью не пользовался. Однажды я ходил на свидание после войны, но… — Его взгляд становится грустным, правда, всего лишь на секунду, потом он пожимает плечами и опять смотрит на Тони. — Всё меняется. Я наконец-то получил свой танец.

— Ты получил даже три.

— Но только один имеет значение, — тихо отвечает Стив.

— Если женишься на Пеппер, я буду шафером.

Стив хохочет от всей души. Не то чтобы Тони не понял, о чём говорил Стив, отнюдь, ему даже приятно это слышать. Просто он пока не уверен, что с этим делать, и тоже смеётся. Ему приходит в голову, что Стив немного пьян, но и его сложно назвать трезвым.

У Тони брякает телефон, Стив вздыхает, но Тони достаёт аппарат и кармана и показывает, что там. Дарси прислала ммс с фотографией их со Стивом танца.

— Мило, — говорит Стив, а Тони набирает ответ. — Эй, что ты делаешь?

— Говорю ей, что надо выложить эту фотку на фейсбук, — ухмыляется Тони.

Стив опять смеётся и обнимает его за плечи. Его дыхание греет Тони макушку.

— Не исчезай после вечеринки, ладно? — говорит он, хлопает Тони по спине и уходит общаться.

Тони не уходит — в конце концов, он здесь живёт, куда ему идти? — и он до последнего исполняет роль хорошего хозяина: пожимает руки последним уходящим гостям, пока Джарвис вызывает такси. К ночи в доме остаются только Мстители, они наблюдают за фейерверками, поднимающимися над городом. Стив смотрит на шоу и на его лице пляшут красные и синие отблески.

Большинство стоят у парапета, Стив развалился на крыше, лежит на спине, упершись в неё локтями, сквозь футболку проглядывают едва заметные тени армейских жетонов. Он садится, когда Тони устраивается рядом, улыбается ему и поворачивается обратно к фейерверкам. Некоторое время они молчат, вслушиваясь в грохот шутих.

— Во время войны, — тихо говорит Стив, так, что только Тони может его услышать, — солдаты, уходя на фронт, просили своих девушек ждать их. Я думал, мне повезло, что моя девушка тоже была из военных. Но я понимаю — приятно знать, что кто-то тебя ждёт, думает о тебе. Если девушка несколько лет ждёт возвращения своего парня — наверное, это значит, что она его любит.

— Или совсем не знает, — вставляет Тони. Стив хмыкает.

— Возможно… Но я даже не… Мне кажется, многие парни, такие как я, вернувшись домой, так и не почувствовали себя дома. Для них ничего не изменилось. Сначала ты воюешь на фронте, потом сражаешься сам с собой, и никто не может тебе в этом помочь.

Он поворачивается к Тони, на его лице играют блики фейерверков.

— Если есть кто-то, кто ждёт, пока всё это закончится, если продолжает тебя дожидаться, пока ты ведёшь эту борьбу… это очень важный человек в твоей жизни.

Они целуются, и Тони отвечает на его поцелуй, такой же целомудренный и мягкий, как и предыдущие.

* * *

— Спасибо, что дождался, — говорит Стив. И снова целует его. — Может, к черту эти фейерверки?

Тони кивает и оглядывается на остальных: никто не обращает на них внимания. Они возвращаются в дом, спускаются по лестнице, и на лестничной клетке Стив прижимает его к стене, целуя куда более изощрённо. Они пьяно хихикают, разбираясь, куда девать руки, тянутся друг к другу в полумраке.

— Ты слишком хорошо обо мне не думай, — говорит Тони, пока Стив целует его подбородок, — я не сознательно тебя ждал.

— Не важно, — бормочет Стив, прижимаясь губами к его коже, потом отлепляет Тони от стены и тащит дальше вниз по лестнице. — Ты мог бы уйти… не заморачиваться со мной.

— Я тоже был в том аду, — напоминает ему Тони.

— Это что, оправдание? — ухмыляется Стив, споткнувшись в коридоре. Оба не слишком хорошо держатся на ногах. — Да ладно, Тони, учись принимать благодарность.

— Так вот что это такое, — тянет Тони. Стив замирает и целует его — с чувством, но совершенно безыскусно.

— Нет, — говорит он, задирая на Тони рубашку, — благодарность — это «спасибо». А это я хочу сделать уже очень давно.

— Ну да, я и не думал, что ты любишь ни с того ни с сего набрасываться на людей с поцелуями, — замечает Тони.

— Просто иногда я долго раскачиваюсь, — признаётся Стив, — когда мне кто-то нравится, очень нравится.

— Тогда не торопись, чемпион, — отвечает Тони, прикусывая мочку его уха. — Видишь, я же терпеливый человек.

— Нет уж, хватит ждать, — выдыхает Стив.

Они впечатываются в какую-то дверь — слава богу, это комната Тони, а не кого-то другого, потому что Старк собирается забраться в кровать как можно быстрее. И Стив с ним полностью согласен. Он начинает раздевать Тони, и при очередном поцелуе жетоны задевают реактор. Стив хватает их, сжимает в руке и срывает с себя, небрежно бросая на скомканную рубашку. Тони отступает назад и со смехом падает на кровать. Стив упирается коленом в матрас между его бедёр и наклоняется вперед, проводя одной рукой по плечу и шее Тони.

— Я бы не назвал себя опытным, — тихо и отрывисто говорит Стив, другой рукой расстегивая брюки Тони, — но я очень хочу всему научиться.

— А ещё ты совершенно распутный, — говорит Тони, когда Стив усаживается на него верхом и легонько толкается ему в бедро.

— Я не святой, — напоминает Стив.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Тони. И это чистая правда, потому что Стив уже засунул руку ему в трусы и медленно поглаживает член.

— Я никогда не был с мужчиной, — шепчет Стив, пока они пытаются избавиться от оставшейся одежды, но непохоже, что его это смущает. — Да и с женщиной всего пару раз. Скажи, если что-то будет не так.

— Здесь сложно что-нибудь сделать «не так», — бормочет Тони и задыхается после того, как Стив проводит языком по его ключице.

— А ты можешь… — начинает Стив и падает на спину, глядя на Тони затуманенными глазами. Тони проводит рукой по его груди и останавливается на животе. — То есть, не хотел бы ты…

— Если будешь говорить целыми предложениями, я тебя пойму лучше, — говорит Тони, а Стив ухмыляется. Он движется навстречу каждому прикосновению, всё равно к чему: к руке, плечу, бедру — как будто страшно жаждет их, как будто только что вспомнил, что жив. Тони садится на него сверху и проводит обеими руками по телу Стива. Тот скулит в ответ.

Тони не хочет его испугать, но ведь это же Стив. Испугать его не так уж просто. Заниматься с ним сексом легко, гораздо легче многого из того, что он делал раньше. Стив просто принимает всё, что дает ему Тони: отвечает на прикосновения, охает, когда Тони поглаживает его член, выгибается и стонет, когда Тони прижимает их члены друг к другу и дрочит их одновременно. Тони не настроен на что-то большее (и не продержится долго), так что не пытается произвести впечатление, а просто наслаждается процессом. Так просто, и так хорошо. Так хорошо… что ему кажется, будто он балансирует на грани оргазма целую вечность. Стив извивается под ним.

— Тони... Тони... Я хочу... О... Хочу...

Тони занимался сексом много, очень много раз, но вряд ли у него был кто-то лучше, чем Стив — раскрасневшийся и потный, кончающий под ним, онемевший и ошеломленный.

У Стива дрожат пальцы, он поднимает руку с таким видом, словно сам не знает, куда её положить, а потом он находит запястье Тони и хватается за него как утопающий за соломинку.

* * *

Тони можно назвать по-разному, но наверняка — не жаворонком.

Ввалившись на следующий день на кухню, он видит за кухонным столом Клинта. Бартон сидит, откинувшись на стуле, закинув ноги на стол, и развлекается, забрасывая кусочки сухофруктов себе в рот.

— А что ты подарил Стиву на день рождения? — спрашивает он, когда Тони садится и пытается сформулировать план поиска кофе. — Вы вчера нас очень мило кинули.

— Переживёте, — пожимает плечами Тони, потому что ещё слишком рано для придумывания ругательств.

— Нет, я вами обоими горжусь, честное слово. Кстати, ваша вчерашняя фотка собрала двести тысяч лайков.

— Что ж, народ высказался.

— Конечно, — смеётся Клинт. — Слава богу, что всё закончилось, а то он был даже хуже Дарси. Ну как, вам понравилось? Я-то мальчиками не увлекаюсь, а кэп, как вижу, вполне.

— Клинт, я серьёзно: отвали.

— Настолько хорошо, да? — Бартон, кажется, впечатлён. Тони злобно на него смотрит. — Но я хочу знать ответ на один вопрос: почему тебе всегда достаются самые клёвые? Без обид, но со мной даже Наташа встречаться не хочет.

— Это мой животный магнетизм, — отвечает Тони.

— Именно магнетизм и пять центов принесут тебе чашку кофе, — говорит Стив от дверей, подходит ближе и даёт Клинту подзатыльник. На нём только пижамные штаны и жетоны, а на голове — воронье гнездо.

— Кофе теперь стоит три бакса, запомни, — поправляет его Клинт.

— Что обсуждаете? — интересуется Стив, доставая жалкие остатки торта-мороженое из холодильника.

— Тебя, — без тени смущения сообщает Клинт. — И то, как ты переспал с этим плейбоем.

— О! — Стив ухмыляется — глупо и так же открыто. Тони определённо пора заводить новых друзей. — Кажется, наши планы были слишком очевидны...

— Не поверишь, любовничек, ваши «планы» были очевидны на протяжении нескольких месяцев. Ладно. — Клинт уселся прямо, потом встал. — Я пошёл на стрельбище. Увидимся!

Таким образом, за столом остаются Тони в обнимку с чашкой кофе и — напротив — Стив с тарелкой в руках. Они смотрят друг на друга, и через десять секунд Стив закрывает лицо руками и смеётся. Тони только ухмыляется.

— Клинт, — Стив качает головой и искоса смотрит на Тони: — Не жалеешь?

Тони потягивает кофе.

— Я переспал с Капитаном Америкой. Поверь, я ни о чём не жалею.

Стив опять глупо улыбается, и Тони сильно сомневается, что ему трудно дышать из-за реактора.

* * *

Этих отношений не должно было быть. Они едва адаптированы к обществу по отдельности и агрессивны вместе. Но всё срастается, И он не понимает, почему, просто лежит в одной кровати со Стивом, похрапывающим ему в плечо, дышит и размышляет. Он всё ещё учится жить сегодняшним днём и быть счастливым.

Они ссорятся, занимаются сексом, иногда пьют и часто целуются. Плохие дни всё ещё случаются (день памяти павших по-прежнему не лучший в их списке, и так будет всегда), но их всё меньше. Иногда Стив тихо плачет, стыдясь этого, но, в конце концов, именно так прощаются с мёртвыми.

Тони по-прежнему Железный человек. С этим он довольно легко справляется. Он никогда не устаёт настолько, чтобы всё бросить. Он не знал, что чего-то ждёт, но это было именно так, а теперь он перестал ждать.

Их отношения не совершенны, но важные в жизни вещи редко таковыми бывают.

Стив иногда говорит, что Тони его спас, но Тони это не нравится. Он чувствует себя некомфортно, смущается, пытается просчитать, сколько продержится эта благодарность. Но это не благодарность, и со временем Тони понимает и это.

Всё дело в том, что — и когда-нибудь он это скажет — Стив тоже спас его.


End file.
